Jurassic Park: Ancient Hunt
by naldo9911
Summary: It's 1993 and Jurassic Park is bringing in its first guests. Following a string of accidents, Lewis Dodgson and Dennis Nedry hire a group of mercenaries and former park workers to sabotage the park and get embryos to a new buyer.
1. Chapter 1

Jurassic Park: Ancient Hunt

 _May 21, 1993. Isla Nublar._

The rain was pelting the metal jeep. There were two employees. One walked toward the metal door embedded in the 20 foot tall fence, while the other stayed in the jeep.

"Remember, get in, fix the snag in the wire, and get out", said the man in the jeep. The men had gone outside the enclosure to fix a snag in a wire. The park had been setting up the enclosures for the past year. There had been many issues, but the power had never gone out. This was the first time. They needed to get the power back on to one of the enclosures. The second man approached metal door and opened it. The giant palm trees mixed with a few pines violently swayed in the powerful winds of the storm. He walked up to a column in the fence and found the main wire. He unplugged the wire from the main power router of the enclosure. A puddle had formed in the footsteps in the mud. The man untangled the wire and plugged it back in. As soon as the wire connected to the power box, the man heard a boom. He saw the water ripple in his footsteps.

He shouted back to the jeep. "I think it's almost back on! Just give me a few seconds to make sure!"

The other man shot back a thumbs up. He stayed by the power box. He felt another boom, followed by another ripple. The man waited another 10 seconds, followed by another boom and ripple. He heard rustling in the trees behind him. He turn around and saw the trees shaking. He heard the man back in the jeep shouting and waving his arms. The man in the enclosure stood up and ran to the door. He heard the booms following him. The man in the jeep watched in horror as the massive Tyrannosaur chased the other man. The man in the enclosure ran and screamed. He felt the breath of the creature behind him. The Rex's giant jaws opened wide and clamped down. The other man watch as his partner was lifted up in the jaws of the Rex. The Rex swung the man around in his jaws and he watched as the body was torn in two. The man twisted the key in the car and stomped on the gas. The Rex's head snapped up and stared at the man. The car was stalled. It wouldn't move. The Rex charged to the fence. The man felt sheer terror as the Rex was about to bust the fence. But the fence never broke. The power had turned back on. The Rex was contained and the man was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

_May 29, 1993. Quepos, Costa Rica._

The rain tattered against the metal containers that were getting ready to be placed on a cargo ship. Half a hundred workers were working on the side of the dock. They were park workers getting ready to transport goods to the island.

A yellow cab showed up along the docks. The door of the cab swung open and out stepped a man with red hair and red stubble. He walked over to the crowd of workers and spoke to the crowd.

"I'm looking for a Mateo Brown", spoke the red-haired man. A hispanic man walked up to the red-haired man. He had wavy black hair and a black beard.

"That would be me," spoke the man.

The red-haired man pulled him aside. "I'm Lewis Dodgson. I know what happened to your brother, Jophrey. A month ago, when the raptors ended his life, I could not bear to feel the pain you're in. What happened to him shouldn't happen to anyone. I have a buyer that could help you. Jurassic Park doesn't treat their employees right. But in order for this buyer to open his park, we need to sabotage the park."

Mateo cut him off. "I don't want to. I don't want to blame the park. The blame should be on the raptors."

Lewis replied again, "I get it. You want to keep your job. You have a younger brother, right?"

"Right. That's why I can't sabotage this park. I need it."

"No," Dodgson replied, "You need this other job. Face it, this is not the first time that there has been a park problem. Earlier this week a man was killed by a Tyrannosaur. You're not safe here. We have a new buyer. His name is Simon Masrani. Masrani Co. He needs these embryos. He promises a million for every embryo species. You'll be looking at one million and a new job at a safer park." Mateo hesitated, "I… I can't do it. It just isn't right. But even as I say it, I just can't refuse. I'm in."

Dodgson wasn't satisfied just yet. He wanted more people. He needed all the help he could get.

 _June 2, 1993. San Francisco, California._

Lewis Dodgson was recruiting anyone he could find. Dennis Nedry was the latest target, and Dodgson recruited him with ease. The new target were the Chiang twins.

Dodgson was set to meet them in a cafe on the corner of Ocean Avenue. He walked through thick red doors into the cafe he was supposed to meet them. The smell of ground coffee rushed into his nose. He sat down at the table.

"Hi, I'm Lewis Dodgson," He said as he shook one of the twins hands. On was a boy with slick, black hair, and the other was a girl, again, with the same features.

"I'm Kenneth Chiang," replied the boy. "And I'm Lucy Chiang," the girl shook Dodgson.

"So if I'm correct, you guys are renowned for executing the best heists in the nation."

"Yeah, we kind of are a big thing. Only got caught once, but don't expect us to get caught." replied the boy.

"We steal some really big shit," interjected Lucy.

"Well, that's good since I need you to steal some really big shit. I need you guys to help men steal some embryos from a new, big zoo on an island. More of a park," Dodgson replied back

"Oh yeah," blurted Kenneth "I've heard of this 'Jurassic Park'" he spoke with air quotes.

"What's in it for us," Lucy asked.

"Half a million. Each."

Kenneth gawked, "Jesus Christ!" Kenneth looked at Lucy. They were both amazed.

"Where do we sign?". Lucy was full of excitement


	3. Chapter 3

_June 11, 1993. Quepos, Costa Rica._

Two criminals. Two park workers. A leader. An Australian hunter. A handful of mercenaries. Fifteen people that had nothing in common, all getting ready to board a ship.

"Remember the plan guys," Dodgson shouted to the group. "Kenneth, Mateo, Lucy, Dennis. You guys break the security system. Dennis will grab the embryos and take them to the dock. The rest of you escort him. Got it" Everyone nodded their heads. Dodgson continued to speak. "We have Keith here." he pointed to an Australian man with short gray curly hair and a short gray beard. "He's going to be on his own mission. He'll meet us at the dock at the same time."

Keith shouted to the group. "Dodgson right! I'm going to be shooting the shit out of a raptor, while you guys do the boring stuff!" Everyone stared at Keith, while he laughed hysterically.

Mateo heard someone whisper in his ear, "Should we be concerned for that guy's mental health?". Mateo spun around to see who was speaking. It was Kenneth. Kenneth laughed. "I'm Kenneth," he said as he extended his hand.

Mateo shook it. " Mateo"

"This is Lucy. My sister." Lucy walked up to Mateo. "That's me!"

"So would you guys be the criminals Dodgson was talking about?"

"I wouldn't say were criminals", "More like artists," Spoke Lucy finishing Kenneth's sentence.

"Alright!" shouted Dodgson, "Get your asses on the boat!. I'll be waiting for you guys here."

Everyone began boarding the ship. The mercenaries hung up their weapons on the walls in hangers. Mateo stared at the mercenaries. He felt intimidated. The man next to him had a bushy black beard and towered over him. The man turned to Mateo. "You intimidated?" he spoke. "I- I uh, I- uh, no." he stuttered. "You don't have to lie. I know. But, you don't have to worry about anything. We're just people. Well- uh, at least I am. Not sure about Keith over there." Mateo looked over. Keith was playing with a knife. Staring straight at Kenneth. Kenneth looked terrified.

"But anyway," Mateo looked back to the mercenary next to him. "I'm Garret. You are..?". "Oh.. I'm Mateo" he replied.

Kenneth stared out the window to avoid the terrifying glare of Keith. The water was washing up against the side of the boat. There was no land in sight. There was grey mass of clouds hovering in the sky. The sound of the waves and the smell of the sea filled the boat, and they all knew, they were entering a new world.

 _June 11, 1993. Isla Nublar._

The ship docked on the shore and the group got off the ship. Mateo found Kenneth and Lucy and got into a 1992 Jeep Wrangler. It was grey and red and had the logo on the door. As they drove along and unpathed path Kenneth turned around. "Hope you aren't sea sick. If you are, can we switch seats, so you'll puke into the windshield instead."

"I'm fine" replied Mateo.

Mateo turned away to look out the convertible Jeep. He saw the luscious green hills and mountains roll across the island. Everything would be a perfect view, but the sky was dark gray. Continuing on the road to the Visitor's Center, they drove through a large grey fence and through automatic opening doors, similar to a garage door. The they drove through the fenced area, Lucy gasped. She saw something in the distance. She couldn't believe her eyes. Kenneth and Mateo looked over.

"Oh my god," murmured Mateo. It was a herd of creatures twice as tall as the Jeeps. They got closer and closer to the car. He saw the men in the other cars staring at the creatures as well. They had a rounded crest and had a mouth similar to a duck bill. They were grey and had a navy streak across their backs. Lucy spoke quietly in awe, "What are they?". The jeep had stopped and Mateo replied, "They're Parasaurolophus." The creatures wondered up right next to the Jeep. They made panting noises as they sniffed the Jeep to see what it was. After they smelled the car, the biggest one let out a loud noise similar to that of a cow, and they ran off.

One the awe weared off Lucy sat back down. "When they said there would be dinosaurs I didn't know they would be so beautiful."

Mateo replied, "That's why it's so hard to think that I would sabotage this place."

Kenneth turned around. "I know why you're here," he said. "But if we steal these embryos your going to help a park, twice as good as this flourish."

Mateo snapped, "It's funny how you believe Dodgson's propaganda. Last time I checked I worked here. Not you."

"What the hell? I tried to make you feel better and you decide to start a fight? I'm not the one who couldn't save their own brother!" Kenneth shouted back.

"You son of a bitch! You think you're so high and mighty but you're only a criminal!"

"You're no better than me! You're about to rob a high level company just so you can get your money and a new job!"

"What are you? A freaking dumbass! I just said I felt wrong doing this!"

"Then why the hell are you here!"

"Cause I need to be!" Mateo screamed.

Kenneth looked around. He looked sad. He felt he did something wrong. "I'm sorry," Kenneth turned around and drove without looking at Mateo for the rest of the way.

The jeep had stopped and Mateo stepped out. He looked up at the magnificent structure. It was the Visitor's Center.


End file.
